amor sucio
by melindacullen
Summary: Bella besa a Edward, pero no piensa en el,ella solo piensa en el dia que le fue a pedir un trabajo a Alice, y no habia nadie en casa solo Jasper y su recibimiento todos humanos son adoptados mal summary T T pimer fic :D


heey hola chicas mi primer fic, geesus estoy nerviosa, bueno los personajes no me pertenecen a mi y eso blabla xD sera jasper bella por que amo esa pareja ok? xD

_era un dia lluvioso como caulquier otro en el poblado de forks, no era ninguna novedad, ya me habia cansado de estos dias, pero no me quedaba mas mi nombre es bella swan, tengo 17 años, y un novio llamado edward,el me ama y yo lo amo, o eso creo, no dudaba hasta ese dia que paso eso no me arrepiento, pero era la persona menos indicada con la que lo tenia que hacer_....

**flash back**

_llegue a la casa de los cullen, iria a ver a Alice, por que la necesitaba para un trabajo,toque dos veces y despues abrio jasper_

''heey hola Jasper donde esta Alice.-_le dije sonriendo_

''hola Bella, Alice no esta, de hecho no hay nadie en la casa, salieron pero ahorita regresa por si la quieres esperar.-_ me regreso la sonrisa_

emm... bueno esta bien.- _y pase y me sente en uno de los sillones de piel y el se sento al lado mio, el solo estaba en boxers, dios tenia un buen cuerpo_

heey bells(nunca me llamaba asi) no quieres un caramelo.- _y sali de mi trance_

_ooh si gracias tome y me lo meti en la boca y me sente en el piso de los cullen, el se acerco mas a mi y me levanto la cara y me quito el dulce de la boca son su boca_

jasper que haces?-. _le pregunte_

algo que quiser hacer hace mucho tiempo.-_ vaya si que el no se andaba con rodeos_

jasper tu sabes que tengo novio y tu andas con alice.- _le dije nerviosamente_

y?

_despues me beso, me deje llevar, Edward besaba bien. pero Jasper besaba mucho mejor, me dejo de besar, para pasar sus manos por mi cuello despues me empezo a desabrochar la camisa, mientras me tocaba delicadamente la piel del pecho, yo solo lo veia, y el me volvio a besar dios! besaba tan delicioso despues el sus manos bajaron a mi vientre, mientras me besaba, yo lo tome por el cuello y lo acerque mas ami sus bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas y las empezo a sobar de arriba a abajo, hasta que metio su mano en mi falda, y gemi, pero el me volvio a besar para callarme, empezo a tocar mi parte saco su mano y me cargo y me subio al sillon , me quito la camisa y mis calzones y se subio encima de mi, solo me quede en falda y brassier,y el se quito su boxer, pero no lo pude ver el me seguia besando, y fue bajando sus besos delicadamente hasta mi ombligo, y fue subiendo pero lamiendome,sentia tan bien, me desabroche el brassier y el termino quitandomelo, se lamio los labios y me beso el pezon,que sepuso firme al contacto de sus labios , subio y me sigui besando los labios, me abrio las piernas y entro en mi, no senti miedo, y grite su nombre_

JASPER!!!!.- _grite y gemi_

no te detengas por favor.- _le rogue_

y quien dijo que lo haria.- _me dijo seductoramentente y siguio, iba a su ritmo_

_eramos el uno para el otro, me olvide de todos y de todo, solo queria disfrutar el momento, despues el se recosto sobre mi, me beso por ultima vez y miro el reloj_

lo siento amor, ya mero llegaran mis hermanos.-_me beso y me dijo que me queria, apenas le llegue a responder el beso cuando se puso de pie y se vistio, yo hice lo mismo y me sente_ _en el sillon y aparentar que nada habia_ _pasado_

**fin flash back**

bella!! bella!!!.- _me hablo charlie_,en que mundo andas? te llevo hablando 5 minutos y no me contestas

perdon es que andaba pensado en un trabajo de la escuela.- _menti _

ok, Edward te vino a buscar, te esta esperando-. _me dijo con una media sonrisa_

oh, dile que ahorita bajo.- **_charlie se fue, no podia dejar de pensar en ese dia y que ganas tenia de que se repitiera,se que no fue un error,por que me estaria lamentando_**

_baje y vi a mi novio sentado en la sala, le bese los labios, y le sonrei_

bella iremos a mi casa mis padres nos invitaron a cenar

esta bien amor.- _me emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a jasper_

hasta aqui espero que les guste :) 

cuidense


End file.
